imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, released in Japan as ''Mario & Luigi RPG 3!!! ''マリオ&ルイージRPG3!!!, is a Console role-playing game role-playing video game released for the Nintendo DS handheld video game console in Japan on February 11, 2009, North America on September 14, 2009, and in Europe on October 9, 2009.. It is the third game in the Mario & Luigi series, following Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and was first revealed at Nintendo's press conference at October 2, 2008. As a part of the Mario & Luigi series, the game includes new features such as mini-games and the ability to play as Bowser and use his own unique battle system. More details about the game were revealed at E3 2009, including the English title and North American and European release of Autumn 2009.. The game was critically acclaimed, and won three awards from online reviewers. Nintendo Australia has discontinued the title in Australia and New Zealand and is causing controversy amongst the hardcore gaming community online in Australia, following NAL's discontinuation of Metroid Prime: Trilogy Gameplay The game switches between three characters. Mario and Luigi are found together inside Bowser for the first part of the game, exploring 2-D platform-style environments inside various locations of his body. However, battles are still turn based, and are initiated by coming into contact with enemies. Bowser explores the Mushroom Kingdom in a 3/4 overhead-view world, much like previous Mario & Luigi games. After a certain point in the game, Mario & Luigi can go outside of Bowser's body to explore the overworld as well. They can then use pipes found throughout the land to return to the inside of Bowser's body as necessary. The battle system from the previous two Mario & Luigi games has returned for this installment. In addition to Mario and Luigi, Bowser is now a playable character as well. Bowser's battle system is similar to Mario and Luigi's, but Bowser fights alone and is much stronger than the Mario Bros., and early in the game, Bowser gains the ability to consciously inhale his enemies, enabling Mario and Luigi to fight the enemy inside Bowser. Bros. Points (BP) have been brought back from the first game in the series, only this time, they are called Special Points (SP) because of Bowser's playability. In this installment of the series, special attacks are acquired by collecting 10 "Attack Pieces" from a specific area in the game. Upon collecting all 10 pieces of an attack, the player may use the attack repeatedly, but using it will require a certain amount of Special Points. Bowser can also gain special attacks by freeing his minions or, in one case, by collecting 15 kitten-like block beings called Blitties from enemies in the overworld. Bowser's special attacks all use the Touch Screen. There is also a new ranking system feature, where players increase their rank as they level up to certain levels. Earning ranks will allow Mario, Luigi, or Bowser to equip more items, buy more equipment, and possibly earn a new item. There are six ranks for Mario and Luigi, starting from the "Mushroom Rank" and going up to the "Rainbow Rank", and four ranks for Bowser, going from the "Bronze Boss Rank" to the "Silver Boss Rank" to the "Gold Boss Rank" to the "Final Boss Rank". The badge system has also changed. Instead of badges that grant certain skills, badges are now used to get bonuses whenever the player gets a "good", "great", or "excellent" during an attack on an enemy with Mario or Luigi. The effect changes depending on the type of badge each Mario Brother has equipped. Such incentives include Health or Skill-point recovery, increase in coins earned after battles, or attack power increase. Various minigames featuring Bowser's body have been added to the main story, unlike the previous game (which featured only three). The minigames' locations include the "Arm Center", where Mario and Luigi hit spark-like items into a muscle to strengthen Bowser's arms; the "Leg Outpost", where Mario and Luigi stomp on leg muscles to strengthen Bowser's legs; and the "Gut Check", where Mario and Luigi help digest food that Bowser eats. One location, the "Rump Command", has the player accumulate adrenaline in order to supersize Bowser if he gets crushed, which then allows the player to enter a new battle system where the DS is held vertically like a book, and attacks utilize the stylus and microphone instead of the A, X, B, or Y buttons (blowing through the microphone makes Bowser breathe fire, for example). Plot A mysterious disease called "The Blorbs " is spreading across the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads that become infected with the disease inflate to many times their normal size and roll around uncontrollably. A council including the Mario Bros. is immediately called to discuss what can be done about the epidemic. Starlow, a representative of the Star Sprites that watch over the Mushroom Kingdom, also attends. At the meeting, it is discovered that all those affected had previously eaten a "Blorb Mushroom". At this time, Bowser enters Princess Peach's Castle and, up to his usual antics, attempts to kidnap Peach. In a tutorial battle, Mario defeats him, and Peach and Starlow boot Bowser out of the castle. Bowser later finds himself in a forest in the kingdom called Dimble Wood, where, after the player is taught how to use Bowser's punch and fire breath, a mysterious figure offers a "Lucky Mushroom" to him, claiming it will make him strong enough to defeat Mario. The mysterious figure is later revealed to be Fawful, a villain from previous installments of the series. Fawful's "Lucky Mushroom," later revealed by him to be a "Vacuum Shroom," causes Bowser to go into a mindless rage inhaling everything around him. He ultimately returns to Peach's Castle and inhales everyone in the council chamber before passing out. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Starlow are shrunk to microscopic size and sent to various places inside Bowser's body. Fawful then takes over Peach's Castle, while his assistant, Midbus, takes over Bowser's Castle. After Mario rounds up Luigi and Starlow, they stimulate one of Bowser's nerves and he awakens. Bowser then proceeds to chase Fawful in an attempt to reclaim his castle. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and the other inhaled Toads must work alongside Bowser from within his body in order to find a way out, defeat Fawful, and rescue Princess Peach. Throughout the game, Bowser is unaware that Mario and Luigi are inside him, communicating only with Starlow, who nicknames herself "Chippy" to avoid suspicion. The characters all have various humorous adventures during the course of the game (such as Bowser becoming obese from eating too much food and getting stuck in his castle's floor, and Mario being abducted by Sockops and Luigi getting stuck inside an unconscious Sockop during his rescue). Fawful eventually extracts Peach from inside Bowser's body and takes possession of the Dark Star, a source of great evil and power that had been sealed away and whose seal could be broken only by Peach. After a blockade appears in front of Peach's Castle, Mario and Luigi have to gather three Star Cures in order to get through it. After they gather the Star Cures and take them to a Toad doctor/fortune teller, the Blorbs disease is cured and Mario and Luigi are finally able to enter the castle. As they collect the Star Cures, Bowser is betrayed by his henchmen and locked in a safe. Mario and Luigi subsequently fight a boss in Peach's Castle who, upon its defeat, inadvertantly frees Bowser. Bowser confronts Fawful in Peach's Castle and defeats his assistant, Midbus. He inhales the Dark Star in the process, which copies his DNA and becomes a dark but incomplete version of Bowser. Bowser then defeats Fawful, and Dark Bowser, after inhaling Fawful's remains and becoming complete, blankets the Mushroom Kingdom in darkness. Bowser then battles Dark Bowser, with the help of Mario and Luigi, and later defeats him, causing the Dark Star to disappear and light to shine on the Mushroom Kingdom again. Fawful, having been inhaled by Bowser during the battle, promises to leave quietly, but instead self-destructs, causing Bowser to regurgitate everyone he had inhaled. Bowser is furious to discover that Mario and Luigi had been inside his body the entire time and that "Chippy" was actually Starlow, and proceeds to fight them once again. The battle is shown in still pictures during the staff credits, as well as the castles of Bowser and Peach being rebuilt. After the credits end, Bowser receives a cake from Peach. Development Nintendo revealed Mario & Luigi RPG 3 at a press conference in Japan Nintendo of Japan revealed details of the game relating to the plot and game play, as well as the fact that it would involve extensive use of the touch screen AlphaDream, developers of Superstar Saga and Partners In Time, developed this game along with experienced contributors to the Mario series such as Yōko Shimomura and Charles Martinet working on music and voice acting respectively. At E3 2009, it was revealed that the official English name of the game would be Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and it would be released in Fall 2009 for North America and Europe